HeartShaped Box
by Misery Monkie
Summary: It's been converted to Wrestling. Includes: Triple H, Molly Holly, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Linda McMahon, Shane McMahon, Edge, The Rock, and a little Jericho lolz... Of course, I changed them a little. Just read and find out what it's about.


Okay, this USED to be an Nsync story. So, if you have seen it somewhere where it was Nsync... yeah that's my story. But, I've now converted it. I might just convert all my N Sync stories, cos I'm tired of posting my Nsync stories on those lists cos they fight too much and it pisses me off.. Oh, if ya belong to Nsyncslash (I have no clue if anyone listens to them! lolz), I did send the Nsync version. Anywayz, this is the Wrestling version, but sicker then the Nsync version. So, okay! Enough of my blabbering! Here's the story!   
  
**Heart-Shaped Box**  
© MiSERY  
Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. And Nope. Oh, what this is? It's a reminder that none of this is real.  
_Summary: Someone gave them each heart-shaped boxes._  
Characters: Edge; Adam Copeland   
Triple H; Hunter Helmsley (yeah, I know his real name is Paul. Just humor me)   
Matt Hardy: Matt Wells. (nope.. matt and jeff aren't brothers in here. But lolz.. you'll see..)   
Molly Holly; Molly Greenwald (yeah i know her first name is Nora   
Linda McMahon; Linda Copeland (yeah! She plays Edge's mother.. so shhhh)   
Rey Mysterio Jr.; Oscar Gonzales  
The Rock; Dwayne Gonzales (yepperz.. another name change... Just work with me... Oh Rock is 2 years older then Rey in the story.)   
Shane McMahon: Shane Copeland (Ok.. anyone have pictures of Shane as a kid? Well, he plays Adam's wayyyyyyyy younger brother, like the age of 7. So imagine Shane as a kid)   
Jeff Hardy: As Himself lolz.   
  
So, can you go along with it? lolz...   
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
   
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
_And I swear that I don't have a gun.  
No, I don't have a gun. No, I don't have a gun.  
_  
He waited until night fall fell before slipping out of the shadows. He cracked his neck from left to right then walked up to the house ahead. He rang the door bell and waited for the person to open the other end. When the door opened he was greeted with soft brown eyes and a happy smile. "Hey buddy," he greeted. He waltzed inside like he owned the place.  
  
"What are you doing?" His friend asked in question. He didn't hear a reply, just a smirk on his friends face. Oscar stepped forward to grab the manes hand, but he jerked it away. He opened his mouth to speak but Hunter had beat him to it.  
  
"Shh... don't speak," Hunter grinned, while he pulled out Oscar's gun from his trench pocket. "matter of fact, don't do anything." He held the pistol in his hand. He looked up and saw that his young companion was backed up against the wall. Hunter licked his dry course lips as his friend whimpered in fear. He stepped forward and his friend gave a yelp. "Oh, hush..." he whispered in hush tones. Hunter's eyes were dancing in excitement. "It won't hurt a bit." His eyes furrowed, he clenched his teeth together as he spoke his last line.   
  
Oscar thought to himself, 'Why was Hunter doing this? I'm only a simple single father.' He yelled in his mind, 'HUNTER! What are you doing?' Only because he didn't have the guts to say it to him. The crazed man took another step forward. His friend made a gesture with his palms together, and closed his eyes. He murmured a silent prayer for himself and his four year old daughter, Suzie.  
  
Hunter shook his head, "No peace for you," he spoke in riddles. "No peace for me." He aimed the loaded gun at his friend's head. "Say hello to Margaret for me, huh?" Oscar opened his eyes. Hunter dared to say the name of his dead Wife. The last thing Oscar saw was the bullet then everything went dark.  
  
Hunter had turned his head and closed his eyes as the sound of the gun banged. He almost felt hurt for what he just did. Homicide. He had the first bullet in his companion's brain and for a moment he thought about his life with him. However, that faded once he felt something wet on his face. He put the gun away in his black trench coat and reached inside his pocket for a tissue. He wiped away the crimson blood that spotted his cheeks. The man blinked and stepped back to admire his fine work. He smirked as if he found the hole in his friend's head amusing.  
  
"One down, three to go." He reached into his pocket and took out the gun he used and placed it in the pants pocket of his dead friend. "And you claimed you didn't have a gun, Oscar."  
  
Hunter packed him into a large bag and dragged him across the floor to the front door. He was thankful that Oscar's neighbors didn't care about the noises around the neighborhood. He dragged his body out to the pick up truck and he stuffed him in and shut the door. He climbed inside the truck and drove off.  
  
_I'm so happy. Cause today I found my friends._  
  
"Oscar, Oscar, Oscar, let's see what you have in that body of yours." He took a hammer and cracked open the chest. He separated the cut chest until he saw the contents inside. "Woo! You had a spicy burrito I would think." He laughed. "Stomach." _point_ "Lungs." _point_ "Liver." _point_ "The heart." His eyes gave that twinkle of joy—of excitement. He picked up his scalpel and cut the veins and the arteries. Dead blood squirted but not much to make a mess. He set the scalpel down and pulled out the heart of Oscar Gonzales.  
  
"Have a heart, Oscar?" He laughed. "Oops! You have no heart. Literally!" He laughed like a mad man for several minutes before placing the heart into a red heart-shaped box and sealing it shut for no one to open.  
  
He took off his white gloves and disposed of them in the garbage. He washed his hands and covered Oscar's opened body with a sheet. "That was for your priceless advice." He turned off the lights and went upstairs to retire for the night.  
  
_I'm so lonely. And that's OK._  
  
"I'm telling you, he did it. I'm not crazy. He did it. Arrest him. Arrest him!" The young man yelled. He stood up and looked around, paranoid.  
  
"I'm sure you think so, Mr. Copeland. We are searching Mr. Helmsley's house for evidence. So remain calm." The officer patted Adam's shoulder for him to sit back down. He did. Adam hugged himself, he looked around for anything that scared him to death. He rocked back and forth and mumbled to himself that he wasn't next.  
  
"Not next. No, I'm here. Alive. I'm not next. I'm here. Here. Yeah, here. Here. Alive."  
  
The officers around him shook their heads in sorrow.  
  
   
  
A couple hours later, in the late afternoon Adam Copeland was released from the police station as well as Matt Wells and Jeff Hardy. The three of them were friends of Oscar Gonzales. The police didn't find anything at Mr. Helmsley's house that was evidence. Maybe because Hunter cleaned his mess up well.  
  
Adam slowly walked to his Mercedes Benz, careful not to alarm himself on the city sounds. He wanted to go home and forget everything that had happened the day before.  
  
But he couldn't forget.  
  
_He cursed himself for going into Oscar's house when he never answered. He cursed himself for turning on the lights so he could see. He cursed himself for walking further into the living room. And he cursed himself for screaming at the top of his lungs when he found Oscar's cut up body on the floor, with a gun pointing to his head. He cursed himself for daring to touch his body when he knew he would be leaving finger prints. Then, he mostly cursed himself when he saw that Oscar had no heart, and it was replaced by a paper heart with the words that said: **You're next**._  
  
Adam's mind had been warped, he couldn't think straight. He thought about Suzie and how she wouldn't know the love of her father anymore. He thought that Dwayne had to take his niece in and raise her like his own. He remembered the look on his face when the police came to Dwayne's home in the morning.  
  
_The pounding on the door woke Dwayne up in a hurry. He ran down the stairs to see who woke him up at eleven in the morning. He was confused to see two officers at his door. He wondered if his younger brother Oscar had gotten into trouble. When he opened the door, the officers had somber looks on their faces. "Yes?" he questioned.  
  
"Are you Dwayne Gonzales?" One of them spoke. He only nodded because he didn't know what to expect. Dwayne looked ahead of the officers and saw Adam sitting in the back of a police car. He looked to be crying. The officer that spoke pulled out an envelope. "This was addressed to you." Dwayne took the envelope and looked up at the officer in question.  
  
"What happened?" his voice was almost child-like. His voice innocent.  
  
"This morning around eight, Adam Copeland found the body your brother. I'm sorry to inform you, but your brother Oscar is dead." Dwayne's eyes would have bugged out of its sockets, but his legs gave out first and he fell to the hard floor. Adam had stopped crying a while ago and looked out his window. He saw Dwayne fall and heard the shriek of his voice. Adam looked away and then down. He played with his fingers, he almost wanted to cry all over again.  
  
Adam had quickly looked back out the window when he heard the voice of a little girl. It was Suzie. His heart was breaking into millions of pieces. Dwayne had looked up, he stood on shaky legs. He tore the envelope open and pulled out a piece of paper. The words were typed not handwritten.  
  
  **  We gotta stop pretending who we are**  
-Words of Gwen Stefani  
  
He didn't know what that meant. He looked up from the note and saw Suzie with her head in her hands. After that he heard the phone ringing. He didn't move from his spot at the front door. He just remained standing. He heard the answering machine click and his mother wailing on the tape.  
  
He turned over the paper and saw more writing.  
  
    **Comfort the child who just turned into an orphan, would you Dwayne?**  
  
He looked up for Suzie, who cried so much. He crumbled up the paper and whispered. "Son of a bitch."  
_  
   
  
"Adam, are you OK?" A hand was placed on his shoulder and he yelled out in horror. He was shaken out of his memories. "Adam! Adam! It's me! Me! Matt!"  
  
"Let me be!" he yelled in Matt's face. "Leave me alone..." he choked out. He began to cry, but not for his dead friend, but for himself when he knew he would be next. "Leave.... alone... me..."  
  
"Adam..." Matt tried to soothe Adam with calm words but the blonde wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"I'm next. Next, I tell you! Next!"  
  
"Nobody is coming for you, Ad. Nobody." Matt kissed Adam's temple in a friendship sort of way. "Nobody."  
  
Adam nodded. "Okay... okay.."  
  
"You wanna come to my house?" He asked.  
  
Adam nodded.  
  
"Come with me then."  
  
"But-but my Benz...I can't leave it. And-and clothes..."  
  
"How about I come for you in an hour?"  
  
Adam slowly nodded. "Okay."  
  
"I'll see you later." Matt left Adam and went in his Jeep. Jeff was already inside and Matt told him that Adam would be staying with him. Then Jeff offered for them to stay at his house. He agreed and took Jeff home.  
  
When Matt had left Adam, he turned around and jumped in his Benz and went straight home. He turned on all the lights and he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He took out a gym bag from his closet and dug through his drawers.  
  
_Creak_  
  
Adam stopped. "Who-who's there?" Seconds later he heard his own voice repeat him. Adam dropped his bag and ran to the bathroom, locking it both sides. "Dammit!" His phone was in the bedroom.  
  
Adam looked around the bathroom for a weapon but finding none. He closed his eyes for moment and then heard music.  
  
/I'm so lonely/ And that's OK/ I shaved my head/ And I'm not sad/ And just maybe/ I'm to blame for all I've heard\  
  
_Creak creak creak_  
  
"Leave me alone!" Adam yelled at the door. His ears were alert and his eyes were searching the white walls of the bathroom.  
  
_BANG BANG_  
  
Adam jumped when the door pounded. That door wouldn't hold for long.  
  
"Leave me alone.." Adam choked out. He wrapped his arms around himself in the fear he was in.  
  
/I'm so happy/ Cause today I found my friends\  
  
"You're not my friend. Not my friend." He sobbed. His head jotted after. No lights.  
  
"Dum dum-dum dum. What will the wonder boy do?" Hunter laughed.  
  
"Leave me alone Hunter!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
_BANG Creak oh-so-slow_  
  
Adam backed himself against the wall. There was darkness all around him, he didn't know where in front of him to look. Hunter walked slowly with an object in his hands. When Hunter was close enough Adam saw that the object was garden shears. Adam slid himself down to the floor, he looked up in the same fear that Oscar was in. "Well, what do you know? You're in the same position Oscar was in before he died," Hunter stepped forward and Adam whimpered. "You're making the same noises, too. How lovely." He smirked.  
  
"Wh-what are you going to do with those?" Adam slightly stuttered.  
  
"What do you think? I'm going to give you a little trim." He grinned and opened up the shears.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
_I shaved my head. And I'm not sad. And just maybe.  
I'm to blame for all I've heard. And I'm not sure.  
_  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Oh no. I think I went too far." Hunter had cut off Adam's head. Blood sporting the walls. The head was rolling on the floor and a headless body went limp. "Oh, now what?" Hunter put his finger to his lips. "Oh I know, take the body with me!" He giggled like a school girl. "But what to do with Wells?" A smile spread across his face. "Two kills in one night. I like that."  
  
Hunter cleaned up his mess and dragged the body out of the bathroom, the bedroom and down the stairs. He sat up the body on the couch. "Perfect." He looked around. "Need to shed a little light in this room." He went outside and turned back on the lights. "Now, for the head." He came back inside and ran upstairs to the bathroom. He picked up Adam's head and smirked. He walked back downstairs and looked at the bloody body on the couch. "Lose your head?" He laughed. He carefully put Adam's head on his body. It stayed in place.  
  
Hunter looked down at his watch. "The man should be coming any time soon.." Just when he said that, he saw car lights and heard a honk. "Right on time." He turned off the lights and hid himself.  
  
_Honk_  
  
"What is taking Adam so long?" Matt sighed. "Typical him. Late as always." He shut off his car and got out. His hand went in his pocket and pulled out a spare key to Adam's house. He reached the door and opened it with the key.  
  
"Adam!" Matt called out. "Geez, light much." He flipped on the switch but before he could do anything he was hit with a baseball bat.  
  
"Lucky, lucky you." Hunter said. "Good thing Adam kept his bat. Lights out."  
  
Hunter put Adam's head in a little 99 cent bag. He cut Adam's body from waist down and stuffed his legs into a black garbage bag and his upper part into another garbage bag. He dragged the bags to his pick up truck. As he did this, Matt was tied up hands and legs in one of Adam's chairs. And was also gagged with one of Adam's old bandanas. As much as Matt moved, he couldn't free himself from the restraints.  
  
Hunter dumped Adam's head with his body and closed the door. He whistled happily back to the house and grinned at Matt's difficultly. "I see now that it was worth being a scout as a child. Don't you think, Matt?" He glared.  
  
"You don't find me funny anymore?" Hunter pouted. "Maybe I should spare you?" His eyes lightened up. "Nah." Hunter laughed. "Come here my brother..." He giggled. "Should I untie you?" Hunter walked over to Matt and took off the gag.  
  
"Stupid ass, why the hell did you hit me with the goddamn bat?" He spat out.  
  
"Tisk tisk baby brother. I was having fun. Geez, take a joke?"  
  
"Unite me, bastard."  
  
"Oh fine!" Hunter untied Matt and he jumped right off the seat.  
  
"God! This house reeks. Can we get out of here now?"  
  
"After you." Matt started to walk out, but Hunter stopped him. "Can I have a little brotherly hug at least?"  
  
He sighed, "This still doesn't forgive you for hitting me over the head with that stupid bat." Hunter smiled.  
  
"Brother is waiting for that hug." Hunter opened his arms and had this goofy grin on his face. Matt shook his head and went to hug his insane big brother. They weren't brothers of blood but of rich family bonds. Hunter's mother married Matt's rich father.  
  
Hunter hugged Matt quick then his hands went behind his back. His right hand reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. Matt turned around and went to walk away.  
  
"Wait." Hunter said.  
  
"What now?" Matt was getting impatient. When he turned around he was struck with the pocket knife. He held his throat and coughed up blood. Hunter slit his throat.  
  
"That was for corrupting Molly's sweet soul to cheat on me with Adam and you." Hunter hatefully glared at Matt as he fell to the floor. He kicked Matt's stomach twice.  
  
"Hun-hunter.." He whispered.  
  
"Shut up asshole." Hunter stepped over Matt and went to the kitchen. He looked around and found what he was looking for; the Chef's Knife. He grabbed the knife and went back to Matt's half dead body.  
  
"Baby bro.. lookie what I have for you." Hunter grinned and kneeled down. Matt still coughed up blood and held his throat. He couldn't believe that Hunter would do this to him. And how did Hunter found out about him, Adam and Molly in the first place? They were careful. Weren't they?  
  
Hunter growled and stabbed Matt's back.  
  
"AH!" Again. And again.  
  
"Worthless whore!" Hunter got up from the floor and watched Matt die. "And that was for saying my Mother was a slut behind my back."  
  
Hunter sighed and looked at the knife. He shrugged. He licked his lips and raised the knife to lips. He licked off Matt's blood. "Tasty." He smiled.  
  
_I like it.  
I'm not gonna crack.  
I miss you.  
I'm not gonna crack.  
I love you.  
I'm not gonna crack.  
I kill you.  
I'm not gonna crack.  
_  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Hunter dragged Matt's dead body to the pick up truck and dumped him on top of the Adam's two part body and head. He went back in the house and cleaned up his mess. "Woo, this reeks. Matt was right." Hunter turned off the lights and locked the door. He put his hands in his jacket pocket because he was cold. He ran to his pick up truck, got in and drove off.  
  
"I'll deal with the albino tomorrow. Too tired and hungry to kill him off." Hunter flipped on the radio and came out a familiar song.  
  
/She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak/ I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped Box for weeks/ I was drawn into your magnet tar pit trap/ I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black\  
  
Hunter sighed happily. He loved old Nirvana songs.  
  
As he drove, droplets of water were falling on his windshield. "Oh, the rain. What a perfect way to end my night." He sighed dreamily. "I love the rain."  
  
_I'm so happy. Cause today I found my friends._  
  
Hunter hummed as he put needles in Adam's naked legs. Matt's body was on the table and ready to be cut up. Hunter just wanted to play with his little dead friend. "You have beautiful legs, Adam. Did I ever tell you that?" Hunter grabbed the scalpel and cut off his testicles. "Nidia always loved those the best." He put them in a little black box and sealed it shut. "Just for her and your Anniversary too. Now, she don't have to say that you didn't give her anything." He set the scalpel down and washed his gloved hands. He dried them on his white doctor's coat and picked up the black box for Nidia. He left his basement and went to the den. He put the little black box in a bigger box and put Nidia's address on it. He didn't put a return address.  
  
"Back to the cheaters downstairs." He went back down and did the same thing to Adam as he did with Oscar. He put Adam's heart is a red heart-shaped box and sealed it for no one to open. He covered Adam's parts and went to the next table.  
  
"Hello brother dear. You look a little pale and a little bloody too." He reached over Adam's body and grabbed his hammer. Hunter unbuttoned Matt's flannel shirt. He broke open the chest and stretched out the open chest and proceed with what he came for.  
  
**Matt's heart**.  
  
He cut the arteries and the veins then pulled out the heart. Hunter put the heart in another heart-shaped box and sealed it the same.  
  
He yawned. "Need sleep." He cleaned off his mess and covered Matt's body. He turned off the light and went upstairs to retire.  
  
_Sunday morning. Is everyday for all I care.  
And I'm not scared. Light my candles.  
In a daze cause I've found God.  
_  
Jeff woke up with a fright. He just knew something was wrong. Matt never came to the house with Adam. And he knew Hunter had something to do with it. He hadn't want to think why Hunter went on a killing spree. But he knew and it was his fault too.  
  
He suggested to Matt that Adam and him should cheat with Hunter's girlfriend, Molly. He didn't know Matt would do it. He was drunk. But Matt and Adam did it and Hunter must have found out. But he doesn't get why Hunter had to kill Oscar. He didn't do anything, or did he?  
  
Jeff had to ask once Hunter got there. He knows he's going to die, and so he'll prepare for it. He isn't scared anymore. Jeff sighed as he got up from his bed. He looked outside the window and saw that it was raining again. He shivered because it was cold. He hated April showers. He started his day with a warm shower and clean clothes. He had toast for breakfast. So now Jeff is sitting on the couch waiting for Hunter.  
  
_RING RING_  
  
He slightly jumped as the phone rang.  
  
_RING RING RING RING RING_  
  
He stared at the phone then picked it up. "You kept me waiting."  
  
"Sorry." He grumbled.  
  
"I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet you there."  
  
Jeff furrowed his eyes brows. "Where?"  
  
"Our spot." He froze. Where was this spot? "The beach, nitwit." The beach? He thought. "Meet me at seven. Don't bring anybody. Just your scared self. Hmm." _Click_  
  
_Come. Dowsed in mud. Soaked in bleach.  
As I want you to be. As a trend. As a friend.  
As an old memory, memory, memory, memory.  
_  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Seven rolled by and Jeff ran to his car. It seemed that the rain wasn't going to let out anytime soon. Jeff made it to his 4-runner. He ran his fingers through his wet short blonde hair. He sighed and started his car and drove to the beach. As he was driving he turned on the radio but that didn't play, instead it was a tape.  
  
/Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet/ Cut myself angel's hair and baby's breath/ Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black/ Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back\  
  
"Hey green eyes..." the voice on the tape said. It was Hunter. "I thought I give you this tape to listen to. I'm thinking about us and the guys. Wanna know why I killed Oscar? I know you're thinking about that. *sighs* He was just a pawn. He had to die. Plus, he WAS Molly's ex-boyfriend in High School! Anybody that touched Molly before me had to die. Adam, of course, had to die! Matt was the same reason. And you, well, you and your drunken self had to interfere with our life. Molly and I were happy until you said to Matt and Adam to fool around with my Molly. Now about how I found out? That's where Oscar comes in. He accidentally came in the room and saw them sleeping. He told me. What a fool! He said I should know. After Oscar left, I thought about this great plan and here you are, driving to the crime scene. As I'm telling you this, I'm having hard feelings. You are Molly's favorite cousin. She'll miss you. I guess I'll decide once I see you... well, bye green eyes."  
  
Jeff sighed.  
  
He got to the beach and got out of the car. He didn't know where at the beach to meet Hunter, so he just walked in the wet sand. Jeff walked a long way from his car when Hunter showed up. "Hey green eyes."  
  
He turned to meet Hunter. "Hey." Hunter had in his hand a black rose. "What is that for?"  
  
"You. A rose for your funeral. You're going to need it. Take it." Jeff made a face. "Don't you want it?" Hunter said.  
  
"I don't know what you are trying to pull here, Hunter. If you're going to kill me, do it now."  
  
"Kill you? OK." Hunter tossed the rose and pulled out a gun from his jacket pocket. "Where do you want it? Head? Foot? Leg?"  
  
"I don't care, Hunter. Just get it over with."  
  
"Bye Green Eyes. Tell the guys I love them and no hard feelings, hmm." Hunter pointed the gun to Jeff's head and pulled the trigger. Jeff  fell on the sand.  
  
_I'm so happy. Cause today I found my friends.  
They're in my head. I'm so ugly. But that's ok.  
'Cause so are you. We've broke our mirrors.  
Sunday morning. Is everyday for all I care.  
And I'm not scared. Light my candles. In a daze cause I've found God.  
  
Yeah [x bunch of times]  
  
I'm so lonely. And that's ok.  
I shaved my head. And I'm not sad. And just maybe.  
I'm to blame for all I've heard. And I'm not sure.  
I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet you there.  
And I don't care. I'm so horny. But that's ok. My will is good.  
  
Yeah [x bunch of times]  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I like it.  
I'm not gonna crack.  
I miss you.  
I'm not gonna crack.  
I love you.  
I'm not gonna crack.  
I kill you.  
I'm not gonna crack. [x2]  
  
I'm so happy. Cause today I found my friends.  
They're in my head. I'm so ugly. But that's ok.  
'Cause so are you. We've broke our mirrors.  
  
Sunday morning. Is everyday for all I care.  
And I'm not scared. Light my candles.  
In a daze cause I've found God.  
Yeah [x bunch times]  
  
[Chorus]..._  
  
Jeff's heart was cut out and placed into a red heart-shaped box. Hunter buried the remaining bodies of Adam, Matt and Jeff in his backyard. He mailed the big box that contained the little black box of Adam's testicles to Nidia on a Monday Morning. He put the four red heart-shaped boxes into other big boxes and mailed them on a Tuesday Afternoon. He blew off his head on a Wednesday Night.  
  
There was no answer Hunter's house when Molly called. She became worried when all of her friends had been murdered. She hadn't thought about Jeff at the second. Only because she didn't know that he was dead yet. She drove to Hunter's house on a Thursday Morning. She was thankful that the rain finally stopped. It was a chilling morning and the streets were still wet from the night before. She stepped out of her car and looked around. Usually Hunter would be outside on his porch reading a book, but that morning she didn't find him there.  
  
Molly walked up the steps to his house and rang the doorbell. She waited for minutes and nothing happened. She bit her lip and reached inside her purse for his house key. When she retrieved it, she opened the door. Once inside Molly held her nose for the smell was horrible.  
  
She held her breath for moment and looked towards the living room. "Hunter!" She called out, but no answer. Molly walked to the living room and saw nothing. _Meow_ was heard. Molly looked down. Hunter's black kitten Jericho was purring and was rubbing against her leg. "Oh, Jericho," she bent down and picked up the baby kitten. She knew it was silly of her to ask, but she did anyway. "Where is Hunter, Jericho?" The kitten purred and pawed against her palm. Molly let the kitten down and it ran to the Hunter's office. The door was slightly door and the kitten walking to it made it open a little more. Being curious, she followed the kitten to the office. When she found him, he was licking off the dry blood that was sporting Hunter's head.  
  
"Oh my God!" She gave out an ear-piercing scream. The kitten ran away from the sound she gave.  
  
_Come, as you are. As you were.   
As I want you to be. As a friend.   
As a friend. As an old enemy. Take your time.   
Hurry up. The choice is yours. Don't be late.   
Take a rest. As a friend. As an old memory, memory, memory, memory.  
  
Come. Dowsed in mud. Soaked in bleach.  
As I want you to be. As a trend. As a friend.   
As an old memory, memory, memory, memory.  
  
And I swear that I don't have a gun.   
No I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun.  
  
Memory, memory, memory, memory (don't have a gun).  
And I swear that I don't have a gun.   
No I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun.  
No I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun. Memory, memory...  
  
   
DING DONG  
_  
   
"Shane, answer the door!" Linda yelled.  
  
"OK, Momma!" Shane ran to the front door and opened it. There was a man from UPS that had a brown box.  
  
"Delivery for Linda Copeland."  
  
"Momma, it's for you!" Shane yelled and ran back to the living room to watch his show. Linda walked to the front door and signed for the package.  
  
"I wonder what it is?" She closed the door and took the package to the kitchen. "It's from Adam. Oh, sweet." She opened the box and looked inside. She saw a small red heart-shaped box. She took it out. "Now, what did Adam give me?"  
  
_Pull the string_, the note said that was in the big box. She pulled the string and the box opened. "AHHHH!"  
  
**Adam's heart**.  
  
_RING RING RING_  
  
"Mommy! What happened?" Shane frightened by his mother's screams. He moved away from the couch and was making his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Honey, don't come in here. Pick up the phone." She closed her eyes. Her son's heart.....  
  
Shane stopped and picked up the phone that was on the coffee table. "Hello?"  
  
"Is Linda Copeland home?"  
  
"Yes," Shane covered the phone. "Mommy, phone for you!"  
  
"I'll take it in the kitchen." She picked up the phone, her heart was racing. She took a breath. "Hang it up now." He did. "He-hello?"  
  
"Mrs. Copeland, I'm sorry to say but your son..........."  
  
_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks  
I was drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black  
  
Hey. Wait.  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Hey. Wait.  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Hey. Wait.  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice  
  
Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet  
Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath  
Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back  
  
Hey. Wait.  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Hey. Wait.  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Hey. Wait.  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice  
  
She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks  
I was drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black  
  
Hey. Wait.  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Hey. Wait.  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Hey. Wait.  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
  
Your advice  
Your advice  
Your advice._  
  
Hunter sent the heart-shaped boxes to each of the guys' mother's as a way of thanking the guys. From the bottom of their dead hearts.  
  
   
  
**THE END**  
  
Lyrics by Nirvana (in order)  
"Lithium"  
"Come As You Are"  
"Heart-Shaped Box" 


End file.
